Skylar Snicket, through the years
by The Author in the TARDIS
Summary: Skylar Snicket had many memorible moments through her years at Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. Some like befriending a Slytherin, running into a certain Mirror, being in Dumbledore's Army; but those are only half of it. ** A Series of One-Shots with my OC **
1. An encounter with a certain Mirror

I ran along the hallway, looking for anywhere to hide. _Please, anywhere! I don't want to be petrified!_ I thought, and that's when I saw a door.

"How did this get here? Ah, whatever!" I opened the door, and went inside. It was empty, and I leaned against the door out of breath. I remember what Hermione had said, right before the Basalisk appeared. _Run Skylar, and don't look back! Don't stare in it's eyes!_ I shuddered remembering the frozen look on her face. I didn't hear anything outside, and I calmed down. I looked around the room, and saw a mirror.

"What's this?" I muttered, and I stepped closer, till I gasped. What the...? I turned around, but no one was there. I stepped closer to the mirror, studying the contents.

The thing was, I wasn't in the reflection. Instead, there was a couple, and they smiled at me. It wasn't till I looked closer, when I realized...

"It's me!" I said, and it echoed off into the room. I didn't care though, I juts sat, and continued looking into the mirror.

"Ms. Snicket, how nice to see you." I heard someone say. I jolted, and turned around.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! I didn't see- How did you-Curfew?!" He just chuckled.

"... Um, let me rephrase that. Professor, um, the reason I was here instead of the dormatory is because-"

"Say no more. I know." I calmed down, but there was one thing on my mind.

"Professor, what is this room?"

"The room of Requirement." He said, folding his hands.

"And the mirror?"

"The Mirror of Erised. It shows anything you desire."

"Oh, so it doesn't show the future?" He shook his head, and I felt disapointed.

"Now, I believe you should return to your dormitory. I believe there's a certain Head Boy who is worried for you." He said, and he lead me out of the room.

Even back in my bed, the mirror was still on my mind.


	2. Friends with a Soon-To-Be Slytherin

I pushed the cart as I heard my dad, Thomas talking about Hogwarts.

"You'll love it there, Skylar, it's so beautiful! Oh, there's Platform 9 3/4!" He said, pointing to a brick wall. I knew I had to pass it, but it made me nervous anyway. Dad saw the look on my face, held onto the cart. So did my mum, Julia.

"Don't worry," Mom said, "we'll go with you." Even though she was a muggle, she was taking the whole brick wall buisness pretty wall. I readied myself, and we all ran into the brickwall. I closed my eyes, but opened it when I heard a whistle. The red train was in front of me, and my cat, Pippin meowed.

"See, doesn't hurt at all!" He said, smiling with his bright teeth. I relaxed, and took my luggage on board while Pippin followed me.

"By Mum and Dad!" I said, and they waved at me. I looked for a compartment, and I found an empty one. There was one person in, and he seemed pretty busy. i opened the sliding door, and sat down, with Pippin in my lap. I finally got a better look at the boy.

He was a tall, weedy boy with sandy hair with pale skin and was deep into his copy of Hogwarts, A History, which was very battered. He didn't notice me, and feeling that I was not going to talk to him anytime soon, I pulled out my copy of The Hobbit.

It was a while before the boy said anything.

"What are you reading?" I looked up, and saw the boy staring at my book.

"Oh, it's the Hobbit. It's a muggle book that me and Mum are very fond of." He had this look on his face when I used the word Muggle, but i couldn't tell what it was.

"What's it about?" I told him the basic plot line, and by the time I was finished, he was very intrested.

"That sounds really nice. By the way, what's your name?"

"Skylar Snicket." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Skylar, I'm Theodore. Theodore Nott, but my friends call me Theo."

"Well same to you. What house do you want to be in?"

"Well, Father wants me to be in Slytherin," He gave a slight eye-roll. "But any house is fine for me. Except for Hufflepuff. I don't think I would make a good Hufflepuff." I nodded, before I gave him my answer.

"Cool! I think either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Dad and his brother were in Ravenclaw, but everyone else was in Gryffindor." I said, placing my bookmark in the spot I was in.

"Candy from the trolley?" I heard the lady say as she past by our compartment, and I pulled out some Galleons.

"Yes please! I'll take a Chocolate frog."

"Me too." By the time we got to Hogwarts, Theo and I became fast friends. As I got into the boats, and as they swam across the Black Lake, I looked at the castle.

_I miss Mom and Dad, but I'll be fine._ I looked at Theo, who was staring at the castle in wonder. _After all, I already have a friend to keep me company._


	3. All you need is a wonderful thought

All you need is a wonderful thought

"Come on Skylar, you can do it! Think of your happiest memory." Harry asked. I resisted rolling my eyes, and started thinking of many memories, but not all of them are happy. I shifted through many of them, and managed to pick one. It was when I first met him.

"_Expe- Expecto- _Argh, I can't do it!" Most of the people here managed to do it, but I couldn't.

"Skylar, calm down. You won't get it on your first try. Just keep looking." I calm down like Harry said. I close my eyes, looking through my memories again. Let's see, first met him, nah, not happy enough. Sorted? No either… Wait, what about Yule Ball? Yeah, maybe that's it.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _I seriously thought that would work. Harry saw my disappointment, and added on, "Skylar, if a memory doesn't work, think of a feeling, or something you love." I paused. Hmm…

Clearing my throat, I bellowed out, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _For a second, it seemed that I failed, but the, a wispy form came out of the tip of my wand. It faced me, and I held my breath. A silvery wolf faced me, and I smiled.

"Great job, Skylar!" Harry said, and he left to help Neville with the charm. Now that I think about it, he doesn't really seem to have a happy memory. Or maybe he does.

The wolf curled its lips, making it look like a smile.

-The Next Day-

Theo and I were walking to our potions class, when Theo asked quietly, "Skylar? What memory did you use to conjure your patronus?" He was the only Slytherin in Dumbledore's Army, which lead to some doubts about him, but they warmed quickly to him.

I rubbed my arms nervously. Should I tell him? After all, we've been friends for years, and we know each other like the back of our hands. _But, this is __**seriously**__ personal. _A Tiny voice inside me said. I ignored it.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a memory…" I quietly told him about my encounter with the strange memory 4 years earlier.

"You see, it was the feeling I got from looking in it, not the memory itself." I finished as we walked into the cold dungeon.

"Wow. Though a mirror that shows your deepest desire…"


	4. A Hat says I'm difficult Maybe I am

**A/N: MHJJHWQLGJDLGHHLWEHFLBW IAMSOSORRY! MY COMPUTER'S ALL JACKED UP I'M GROUNDEDHDHSCLHKJHED,FE**

**EDIT (6/12/13): So, working on my Dad's Mac, and I will get around to edit these chapters! This being the first.**

**A Hat says I'm difficult. Maybe I am.**

I nervously stood in line as I watched the students get sorted. They all go up, one by one, sorted into one of the 4 houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. My heart was pounding as each kid goes up one by one. I tried to distract myself, looking at the table, when I made eye contact with an older kid in Ravenclaw. He sensed that I was nervous or something, as he mouthed, _Don't worry, you'll be ok. _

It was reasuring, and I'm jerked out of my thoughts when I hear, "Potter, Harry!"

Can it be? The Boy who lived?

Yes, it was him, a awfully scrawny boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. I see the lady- Professor McGonnagal I think her name was- put the sorting hat on him.

It must've been ten minutes or something, as it took a long time before the hat called out with, "GRYFFINDOR!" Said house table erupted with cheers, and we resume with the sorting, till I'm called up. I sat on the stool, and McGonnagal put the hat on my head.

_Oh, you are an intresting case. A deep thirst for knowledge, and an undeniable attraction fro adventure. Clever and manipulative as well, it seems._

_Um, Mr. Sorting Hat? Could you please hurry up? It's awfully stuffy in here._

_Shush now, Snicket, I'm thinking... I got it!_

"RAVENCLAW!" I sigh in relife as the hat is taken off, and I walk to the Ravenclaw table, and sit next to the older boy I saw earlier.

"Ah, hello! I'm Robert Hilliard, the prefect, and you must be the girl I saw earlier." He said smiling as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Skylar, as you can see." I said, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you as well."

**A/N: EDIT 7/17/13: So I edited this to fix some errors. Also, Robert Hilliard is an actual character, as he's the one who welcomes the Ravenclaws on Pottermore. I had no idea originally, as i never came up with a last name for him, so imagine my surprise when I found that out!  
**


End file.
